


Careless

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Clingy Noire, Desperate Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fingerfucking, Guilt, Minor Injuries, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Severa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Noire doesn't like it when Severa gets hurt.





	

It's hardly the first time Severa's been wounded, she knows this. They've spent half their lives training, fighting Risen, struggling to survive and avenge their parents before. Even Brady has a few marks of his own despite being a healer, and Nah despite being a dragon. It's not that different now, only they're fighting human enemies alongside Risen and they have a chance to save their parents from a dark fate.

But even knowing all of this didn't stop Noire from crying out in horror when Severa sank to the muddy ground, an arrow in her shoulder and burn marks all over her legs. It wasn't enough to nearly kill her, not like the arrows that shot Gerome from the sky weeks ago, but Severa still whimpered and shuddered as Lissa and Maribelle worked on her. Cordelia was so pale, Gregor looked about to start crying, Robin blamed himself.

_She got hurt because of me again._ , Noire thinks. Because Severa is always protecting her, and even knowing she does it because she wants to and not because she feels she has to doesn't alleviate any of the guilt.

_But she's okay, she didn't even pass out from all the blood loss, she just needed to rest. She's going to be fine._

She tries to stay calm as Severa recovers, does what she can to help without being underfoot. She thinks of the first time Severa got hurt back home, how she'd made things worse by crying and whining; while no one had held it against her, Noire hated remembering how she'd been back then. True, she wasn't much stronger now, but she'll never be that girl again.

Severa recovers quickly, with very little scarring, and the first night she comes back to their tent Noire's efforts to be stronger fall apart. Severa barely gets inside before Noire _flings_ herself into her arms, bawling into her shoulder.

"H-hey! What's the big idea? Gawd, be a little more _careful..._ " But the other girl's tone isn't even that annoyed, more concerned, and her hands gently stroke Noire's back like they've done so much in the past. "Knock it off," Severa murmurs, "it's not like I died or anything."

"I-I _know_ ," Noire cries, "but...but you still..."

"It's not like the time I got that gash in my side and almost bled to death back home," Severa mumbles. "Still...sorry I worried you."

"You're so reckless." Noire sniffles, wiping away the last of her tears. "And you keep doing it to protect _me,_ and it's not that I'm not grateful, but..."

And suddenly, words don't seem like enough to express the fear, the guilt, the relief. She pushes Severa onto the bedroll and kisses her forcefully, tugging at her clothes; Severa takes little time to respond. Her touch is gentle compared to Noire's desperate caresses, and she eagerly parts her legs when Noire's hands push her skirt up and her stockings down.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Noire gasps as she breaks the kiss, "it scares me...!" And she thrusts her fingers into the other girl, Severa gripping her shoulders and rocking her hips. Her juices are warm and slick against Noire's hand, her nipples hard and her breasts straining against her tunic, the heat of her body enticing yet comforting. Soon, Severa's hand is thrusting between Noire's thighs, rubbing through her panties, and Noire nearly screams into their kiss.

She's not sure who comes first, only aware of the fire bursting through her and Severa tightening around her fingers. When she returns, she almost feels _guilty_ for losing control until Severa smiles at her, pulling her close.

"If that's what I get for being careless-"

" _Severa._ " She's surprised at the stern tone in her own voice, and Severa sighs.

"I know, I know..." She smooths Noire's hair back, and Noire cuddles closer, burying her face in Severa's chest. She knows she's being clingy, childish, a worrywart, but Severa means _so much_ to her and she _hates_ seeing Severa hurt because of her.

_I don't want you to get hurt for me anymore. I want to be stronger, I want to protect you too._ But Severa hugs her closer, her arms are so warm and Noire's train of thought dies off. Severa makes her feel safe, she always has, and deep down they both know Noire will always rely on her no matter how strong she gets.

"I'll try to be more careful, okay?" Severa murmurs, and Noire nods against her chest. Reluctantly, they part from their embrace and get changed for bed, curling up together under the covers as soon as they're ready. Noire closes her eyes, breathing in the other girl's scent, feeling her heartbeat under her cheek. Severa's lips brush her forehead, and she falls into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
